


The Great Shipwreck

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Series: Avengers Academy [5]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: Natasha was pleased with herself for getting Loki to expand his horizons. Until she started thinking that perhaps she wasn't a good influence on him at all.





	1. Port or Starboard?

Natasha wasn't sure why they called it the Walk of Shame. Maybe some girls thought less of themselves for having no strings attached sex, but she felt remarkably lighter. Things had gone much better than planned, fantastically so, and perhaps it could even happen again. The corner of her mouth even quirked up into a smile, and she let it.

Up ahead, she saw lamplight glinting off of Bucky Barnes' metal arm. It seemed as though he had taken to walking the sidewalks of campus after open mic night finished, because he had his favorite guitar in hand and looked lost in thought. "Hey," she called out, not wanting to startle him before coming too close. It might have been his favorite guitar, but he had several others and it would make for a nasty weapon if tossed at her or smashed upside her head.

At the sound of her voice, Bucky startled and tensed, eyes darting everywhere. He relaxed after a moment, no longer looking like a walking ghost. "Oh. Hey." His smile at her was shy and a little hesitant; she was sure her kiss-swollen lips and smudged eye makeup practically broadcasted that she had a successful date.

"Not turning in for the night?"

"I like it when it's quiet. It hurts to think when it's too loud, too much noise, not enough stillness to make sense out of muddied waters."

"Huh. You should probably talk to Danny about that. His yoga and meditation class is pretty good for helping you find stillness."

He seemed pleasantly startled. "Really? I might do that. I've been stuck on my latest song, so all the feelings just won't come out right."

Nodding as if he had said something profound, Natasha fell into step beside him. "I was going to head back to the dorm, but if you need company..."

"That's kind of you," he murmured. "Most people here aren't always kind. They're afraid of me."

"The reputation you had at Hydra School," she began with a shrug.

Bucky frowned and stopped walking, which led Natasha to halt beside him. "It wasn't real. I don't think. A lot of it is fuzzy sometimes."

"I know from Steve that the first boarding school you got shipped off to didn't encourage contact with the outside world."

"None at all," Bucky agreed. "It was terrible. And all downhill from there."

Natasha guided him to a bench at the quad and sat him down. He seemed so terribly lost just then, and her heart went out to him. Rumors could be vicious things, and a lot of the students at Avengers Academy could be shallow and just as bad as Hydra school or AIM. Then again, when some of the recruits had in fact come from those places, Natasha wasn't terribly surprised.

"They're nice to you here," Bucky continued after a moment. "They like you, even the ones that find you a little scary."

"You don't find me scary."

His smile was endearing and sweet, and she could see the boy that he must have been to be friends with Steve when they were younger. "You're fascinating."

"You like dark things, I guess."

"No," he disagreed. "You're not dark, just misunderstood. Guarded. Private. Independent. It's not an easy combination to get to know." He paused for a moment, looking at his guitar before swinging his gaze back up to her. "I'd like to."

It seemed to be a cruelty to string him along, and Natasha tried to think of a way to phrase things so that she didn't hurt him. "Bucky..."

"I know who you were with. Not in a creepy stalker kind of way," he added in a rush, though Natasha had to admit that someone else knowing everyone else's secrets did kind of feel stalkerish. Was this how everyone else felt about her spying and finding clues on campus? Perhaps she could be a little more subtle from now on.

"Then what way do you mean?"

"I wouldn't..." He frowned and let out a sigh. "I don't wanna break up what you've got. I'm not like that. It's just... I do feel like I know you. A kinship, even if we don't talk much. And I don't have the best memory, I know that, and I wanna know if my memory's lying to me on this, or if we could be friends. Or more than friends. But not pushing." His frown grew deeper. "I'm making a mess of it, aren't I?"

"You're a lot more eloquent in your songs," Natasha told him diplomatically.

"I have time to refine the words, let the melody carry the emotion. I don't... I'm not as confident off stage," he admitted. "If I'm the Winter Soldier, he's all confident and take charge and sure of what he's doing. If I'm just Bucky, I'm just a guy from Brooklyn. Not even all that, if you put me next to Captain America."

There was no bitterness there, just a sad acceptance. As much as Natasha liked to say she had no romance in her soul at all, that tugged at her sharply.

She took his hand in hers and linked her fingers through his. "You're a good man, Bucky."

"Not really, no," he said with a weak smile, barely looking at her. "Crushing on some other guy's girl? That's not good."

"You're not doing shitty things to try to break us up. You're not being a dick."

"You've got low standards, doll," he replied dryly.

Natasha found herself laughing a little. "Maybe. I _am_ dating Loki, after all."

Bucky snorted in spite of himself. "Tony's got a mouth on him, too. That weird kind of rude that people seem to like."

"He has his moments," Natasha said quietly. "Sometimes the rudeness is a front."

He gave her a plaintive look. "I feel like I don't gotta put up a front with you. I like being near you. Feels comfortable."

Thinking about it for a moment, Natasha nodded. "You know what? It does feel that way."

"So we're okay to be friends?"

Impulsively, Natasha leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Of course."

His breath was ragged in his chest. "That... That kinda thing would get my hopes up, just so you know. It's not fair."

"I don't think I'm exclusive," she said quietly. "I'm not looking, but... I don't know how to explain the feeling," she admitted. He was right, dangerously so. It felt too comfortable with him, like she didn't have to be on guard, that her edges were being polished off.

Tightening his grip on her hand, he nodded. "Yeah. Me, too."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, letting the stillness of the brightly lit Quad wash over them. It was comfortable, neither feeling the urge to fill it with inane talk or observations. Even Loki after a while would get restless and itchy, wanting _something_ to do.

"Maybe I don't need that yoga class," Bucky murmured. "Maybe just time for us to talk."

"Or not talk."

"Exactly," he said, grinning. It was the boyish grin, the one that fans of the Winter Soldier usually never saw. That rock star persona was doom and menace, and few people saw the moody man behind it. He was uncertain of his place in the world, of what kind of stance he should take, of how to make up for the horrible things he had been taught by Hydra School and believed to be true until he bumped into Steve again.

"Walk me to my dorm room?" Natasha offered, a coy note to her voice.

He smiled and offered his arm in a gallant manner. Odd, how it didn't seem to be a playful affectation like it had been with Tony or even Loki earlier that evening. Here, it seemed more respectful, more like worship.

She liked it.

Natasha flashed him a genuine affectionate smile, and it seemed to blow him away. "I like talking with you," she told him. "And not talking. Maybe we can do more of it sometime."

"They put me in the Maverick Dorm," he said, leading her slowly across the Quad. "Steve said I could probably get a reassignment to the main dorm since he's RA, but I dunno if I should bother him or not."

She thought about it for a moment. "I know they say that villains are there, but I was assigned to the Maverick Dorm for a while. Mostly when I pissed off Fury."

Bucky laughed. "Got too far into his databases, huh?" he asked sympathetically.

"Exactly. Can't say I'm sorry about it, though," she laughed. "It gives you an interesting perspective, living in that dorm."

"Oh? What's that? People lookin' at you sideways and thinking you're about to shiv 'em for saying boo?"

"Nope. That sometimes you need to take what you want and worry about permission later. That maybe the rules are only guidelines, not gospel."

Before he could ask her to clarify things, she stopped and swiftly moved in front of him. Pulling his head down to hers, she kissed him full on the mouth. It was as sensual as she thought it would be, and she closed her eyes to lose herself in it.

He was still frozen in place, eyes closed and lips parted when she lowered herself down from tip toes. After a moment, he let out a slow breath. "Oh. _Oh."_

"Bad?"

"No. God, no, good. Great. Really good." He shot her a troubled look. "You sure your boyfriend won't mind you kissing another guy?"

Shooting him a secretive smile, Natasha nodded. "Definitely sure."

"Um..." The troubled look was more like a deer in headlights now. "Um..."

"We're almost at the dorms. Want me to walk you back to yours?" she asked, a teasing note to her voice. She couldn't help but smirk at him, her heart beating quickly. It was a rush, like the thrill of a hunt, knowing where to look for clues, diving into databases tucked behind firewalls so thick she wasn't supposed to know they even existed.

Bucky sputtered a little more, then finally shook his head. There was a tremor in his hands as he tugged her down the path to her dorm, and he waited until he saw her go inside before turning down the sidewalk to the Maverick Dorm. Natasha almost wished she had pulled him inside with her and snuck him into her room. Maybe she could have asked him if he'd be willing to play with her and Loki.

That thought stopped her short. Damn. She was going to have to _discuss_ this.

Bypassing her own room, she headed for Janet's. True to form, her friend was browsing social media on her laptop, texting on her phone, had music playing on the radio and the TV muted as she watched Fashion Week highlights. She didn't even look up as Natasha hurried inside her room and shut the door, then leaned against it.

"You're not even going to ask?"

"You like secrets. I figured I would be a good friend and wait until you told me what it is."

Natasha eyed her suspiciously. "Who are you texting?"

"Everybody," Janet replied, not even looking up.

"Ja-an," she said in a warning tone.

"Okay, okay, it's Scott. Because he felt weird about coming over even though I said it was okay and we're only going to be studying, even though it's obviously a perfect time to do more than that. But he's being bashful."

Smiling in spite of herself, Natasha nodded. "I suppose you're intimidating."

"It's so hard to be the Queen of the World," Janet agreed with a put upon sigh. She sent her text, then tossed the phone aside on her desk. "So what's going on?" She eyed Natasha, taking in the subtle differences in her appearance. "Your date went well, I assume."

"You assume correctly." Natasha paused. "Can I swear you to secrecy?"

"Am I an honorary ninja?" Janet scoffed.

Natasha eyed her warily. "What?"

Janet laughed. "Yeah, I can totally keep a secret." She lifted a hand. "Scout's honor."

"I'm pretty sure that's a Boy Scout thing."

"Oh, Girl Scouts don't do that?" she asked, unconcerned. Shrugging, Janet gestured toward her bed. "Anyway, since I'm up and you're up and you're _dying_ to spill _something,_ I will graciously allow you to unburden yourself."

Rolling her eyes, Natasha sank down on Janet's bed. It was a bright yellow comforter over black sheets, with matching black and yellow pillows. Very Wasp.

"So. You know there was a date tonight."

"Loki loved the dress, didn't he?" Janet asked, eyes lighting up and hands curling into her little excited fists. She was practically bouncing in her chair.

"Tony did, too," Natasha admitted. She almost wanted to laugh at how comically wide Janet's eyes got. "Together. At the same time."

"Holy, shit, Tasha!" She covered her mouth with both hands, the excited gleam in her eyes not wavering in the slightest. "So? How was it? Spill, spill!"

Some part of her really wanted to keep it a secret, to hold it close to her chest and never even hint that it had happened. Another wanted to dissect it, to see if this was an odd thing to have done. Another wanted to feel "girly," discussing relationships and sex and feeling a sense of kinship in having done so.

Natasha bit her lip, uncertain with which impulse should rule the evening.

"Oh, come on. I get it, you're mysterious and all that," Janet said, waving her arms around. "I already promised not to tell. So tell me all the juicy details."

"It was fun."

Janet rolled her eyes. "Dressing up and doing a killer winged eyeliner is fun. Prancing around campus in a brand new outfit is fun. Dancing at the club or kicking ass is fun. You're telling me that sleeping with Tony _and_ Loki at the same time was only fun?! Oh my God, I have half a mind to text Tony right now and demand he do right by you!"

Now she covered her face in her hands and sighed heavily. "You're too much sometimes, Jan. Why are we friends again?"

"Because I'm awesome! C'mon now, don't get shy."

Letting her hands fall to her lap, Natasha sighed again. "It was fun. Really. Tony's good at what he does, but if you tell him that I will cut out your tongue."

Giggling, Janet moved to plop down next to Natasha on her bed. She grabbed a yellow pillow and clutched it to her chest with a goofy grin on her face. "So you rocked his world, huh?"

She smirked. "Tired him out, really. Loki couldn't bear the thought of walking back to his room, so he teleported. Amateurs."

Now Janet's laughter was more like a wicked cackle. "I will forgive you the lack of juicy details, then. You're still basking in the afterglow. But then, _my_ afterglow is fully capable of talking about the details. Just saying."

"What? Who do you talk to about that?"

"Jess," Janet replied promptly, shrugging. "Great listener, and kinkier than you'd think."

"Did you and her...?" Natasha asked, suggestively gesturing toward Janet.

"Nah, I don't like her that way. She's awesome, though. Definitely my type."

"Your type?"

"Sexy, dangerous and fun."

Natasha thought about it. "Mine seems to be tall, dark and broody."

It only took her a moment to make the connection. "Bucky Barnes?!"

"I ran into him on the way back from Stark Tower. We talked, sat at the Quad for a bit..." Now Natasha twisted the comforter in her hands a bit. "I kissed him. That was nice. And I'm kinda wanting more than that with him."

Janet let out a high pitched squeal that likely would have woken up everyone else on their floor if the walls, floors and ceilings hadn't all been reinforced and soundproofed. At Natasha's startled expression, she grinned. "We all know he likes you. C'mon, the songs he writes about you? It's so obvious!"

"Well, yes," Natasha said, not liking Janet's tone. "I knew that. And he wouldn't interrupt a relationship. He said so, and I believe him on that front. That's why he didn't approach me for too much. But Loki and I, I don't think we're exclusive."

"With tonight under your belt? I don't think so."

"I wouldn't want to assume," Natasha said slowly. "We haven't actually talked about that, and his ego is kind of fragile." She bit her lower lip again and grimaced as she did so. "I really wasn't looking for this kind of mess."

"I think you need to start at the beginning and get me up to speed. I give fantastic advice, you know, but if I don't know the whole story..."

"This is _not_ going into the Bugle! Not even as a blind item!"

"Scout's honor!"

"You're not a scout!"

"Nope! I'm high on caffeine and getting fantastic ideas from Fashion Week." Janet grinned and leaned close, making a wheedling noise. "C'mon, Nat. You lo-o-ove me."

She blew out a breath. "Maybe."

"Of course you do. I'm cute and smart. And make you fabulous clothes. One of the perks of being my friend." She paused. "Loki looked really good in the suit I made for him. Think I would look good in a suit, too?"

"Women can definitely rock a suit," Natasha agreed.

Janet paused again. "Do you think this is a one-girl discussion, or should we loop in Jess? Not that she's a Loki or Tony or even Bucky fan, but she's got objectivity here. And she's fun."

"We're not doing a threesome ourselves," Natasha dryly commented.

Pouting, Janet's shoulders sagged. "Dammit."

"And you're dating Scott. You might be pan, but you're not poly. What would he say?"

"He'd want the video!"

Natasha thought about it for a moment. "You're right, he absolutely would. So no, no threesome. I have zero interest in him ever seeing me naked."

"But I can, right?"

Bopping her friend over the head with a pillow, Natasha made an outraged noise. "Will you be serious? I'm _trying_ to have a conversation about relationships. How the hell did we get so derailed onto this?"

"I'm high on cappuccinos. I think I had twenty today."

"The hell?!"

"I'm on a deadline! Fashion editor for the Bugle, on the yearbook committee, designing new things for the fall line at Van Dyne's _and_ getting all the studying in for midterms. What? Sleep is for chumps, man."

"Sometimes, you frighten me."

"I dazzle you with my awesome," Janet replied sagely. "Now, start from the beginning and leave _nothing_ out."

***

"You know, I've been thinking. We need a party," Janet declared, wedging herself into a seat next to Natasha in their shared flight patterns class.

Natasha covered her face in her hands. "You heard _nothing_ I said last night," she grumbled. Why did she think she could confide her innermost fears again?

"Oh, no, I heard it all. I obviously need to hang out with Loki more and make sure he treats you like the queen you are. I already hang out with Tony enough, and right now I've been doing that ridiculous obstacle course with Steve. But if I plan some parties, I can get Steve and Tony in the same room and they can talk."

"They're being stupid with this whole approach to fighting Hydra."

"Exactly. It's stupid. Robots or recruits, it doesn't matter, they're going down," Janet declared, a fierce but cute pout on her face. 

"What do you think of the other students taking sides...?" Natasha asked.

"Dumb, dumb, dumb. Ooh!" Janet squeaked, leaning closer and turning her head when she saw who just walked into the classroom. This far into the semester, it was noticeable that Bucky was walking in, hair in his eyes, a slouch to his shoulders and his backpack slung low. "Look who just got transferred into this section of the class!"

She had known, of course, and Natasha only sighed. "Jan..."

"I should switch seats so he can sit next to you."

Natasha groaned. "I'm never telling you anything ever again." She curled her lip as Janet hurried packed her things back up. "I'm going to have to hide."

"There's a ginormous box in the back of Van Dyne's that I saved for you," Janet chirped, standing up. She grinned. "I think it's so cute you think that works."

"I hate you," she grumbled.

"No, you don't. You adore me. And anyone tall, dark, and mysteriously broody." She grinned as Bucky started heading toward the seats. "Speaking of which..."

Janet swung her bag over her shoulder and sashayed to another seat, near Rhodey. "Hey. Is Tony still upset about me going to the dark side?"

Not paying attention to Rhodey's response, she kept her gaze locked on Bucky as he approached the seat Janet had just vacated. "S'alright if I sit here?"

"Go right ahead," Natasha replied, a hint of a smile in her lips. She even sounded calm, which was a wonderful surprise. Her insides were roiling in a way they never did before.

He smiled at her shyly when he sat down next to her. "Hey."

She managed to avoid laughing. "Hey. I didn't know you took flight classes."

"Um. I did before. And Steve mentioned that you could pilot the quinjet. So..."

"Were you stalking me to get into this class?"

"No, I asked Maria if she knew. And she referred me to the main office, and Pepper got me into this class section. The prior flight hours helped me get in."

"Let's see... You sing and write music, you play football, you're good at science, you aced your way out of history class, you can fly a plane and speak six languages..." She shot him an amused smile. "Are you going out of your way to try to impress me?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If it's working."

Natasha giggled, and ignored Janet squealing next to Rhodey. "Jury's out on that," she told Bucky, lifting her chin and sounding aloof.

But he grinned back at her. "I think it is. Good. My memory's not so good about some things, but you? You I'd always remember."

"Smooth, Barnes," Natasha murmured, leaning in a little closer with a grin. "I like it."

Then class began, and Bucky's reply was cut off. Still, they were only too aware of each other throughout the entire class.

***

Sparring at the Arena of War with Brian was actually quite pleasant. When given the opportunity to, Loki chose him often. He also tended to fight with Nebula, Gamora or Drax, as they fought hard and well and posed a good challenge. Peter was too laid back, Rocket was good to trade insults with, and his classmates were generally too easy to rile up. The Prince of Wakanda had arrived on campus around the same time the Steve and Tony started to disagree more publicly about how to handle the Hydra infestation. T'Challa generally didn't have time for that nonsense, but agreed with Tony that using the robots on campus would be helpful. Intrigued, Loki requested him once as a sparring partner in the arena. Janet had been spending more time with him, and had laughed uproariously. Loki looked at her curiously, uncertain why she found that so amusing. "Two princes enter, one leaves!" she chortled.

"Your intellect is clearly Wasp-sized," he had replied, irritated.

She poked him in the gut. "You play so mean, but I know you're a softie. Same as Natasha."

Loki merely blinked at the mention of Natasha. "Well, she is my paramour."

"Right. Hurt her and I hurt you, got it?" Janet said, the fierce glare in her eyes actually quite intimidating. Perhaps because she wore that look so infrequently.

"I have no intentions of doing so," Loki replied honestly. "Does she realize you care for her this much? Even if you're on the opposing side of this ridiculous conflict?"

Janet snorted. "I'm just training so I'll be even tougher. Tasha knows that I plan to be a lean, mean, designing machine." Now she smiled and preened at him. "Totally makes sense. Of course we're still friends, and Tony knows we're still besties."

"Are you going to watch and offer commentary?" T'Challa asked politely, not getting into the byplay about relationships at all.

"Oh, no worries," Janet said breezily, grinning. "You're both really hot. I'd just comment about which moves showcase your assets better."

Loki choked on his water and T'Challa thumped his back gently. "I see," the prince said. "I must tell you, I have various interested parties back in Wakanda. Nothing here compares to the wonders of Wakanda."

She laughed and shook her head. "I'm not seriously angling for anything, Your Highness. I'm just going to ogle and fantasize."

T'Challa was startled that Janet put it so bluntly. Loki chuckled. "I believe that's what they refer to as a truth bomb."

"I am all about the bombs," Janet said sweetly, moving to the railing. "Proceed."

The sparring was a welcome change, as T'Challa's style was very different from that of the Avengers. Loki found himself using the force field more often than usual, and that there was more strain in maintaining its boundaries. He was able to get in a number of good strikes with his fists or staff, but it was definitely a challenge for him.

"I rather enjoyed that," Loki told him, grasping a towel to wipe the sweat from his face and temples. His hair hung in sweaty clumps and there were great patches on his clothing where it stuck to his skin. "Quite the workout."

"I enjoyed that, too!" Janet said, waving her phone around. "Mind if I post it to the school network? Fantastic footwork, and you guys are _soooooo_ pretty to look at!"

T'Challa sighed and looked at Loki. "Is there harm in such a thing?"

"Not if you want to be immensely popular on the Internet."

"Wakandans value our privacy," the prince told Janet in grave tones. "Perhaps you can refrain from posting the video."

Though she pouted, Janet nodded. "But I can keep this, right? So cute," she purred, grinning at T'Challa. "I will cherish it forever."

He couldn't help but laugh at her effusive praise. "I suppose you can."

"Sweet!" she cried, hopping down. "So worth skipping chemistry for this."

"Keep that up," Loki warned, "and you'll have to take it again next semester."

"Oh, Scott went to class. He promised I can copy his notes."

Loki shot her a scornful look. "You do realize that he only pretends to study, right?"

Janet squeaked in dismay and then sprinted from the arena towards Pym's lab. Loki and T'Challa looked at each other for a moment, then broke out laughing. "I didn't realize she could run that fast while texting," T'Challa said after a moment.

"Stay on campus, and you'll find a great many things to surprise you."

***  
***


	2. Exploring The Waters

Natasha skipped her next cryptography class, telling Loki that she had evidence to collect in the Archives. "If that doesn't tell me more about the mystery of the time fog, I might have to take the secret tunnels again."

Loki kissed her forehead and stepped backward before she could scowl at the affection. "Be safe," he murmured. "It wouldn't do to lose my fellow conspirator."

She smirked at him and headed to the Archives. Because she was usually his partner in class, that left him sitting alone at his table. Brian took the opportunity to approach him, a hesitant smile on his face. "Care if I join you?"

"Go right ahead," Loki said graciously. He was rather surprised at himself, but Natasha's observations about his fascination with the British spy had been accurate.

Brian was quick on the uptake, which he would have to be as a spy, but there was a sly sense of humor that Loki appreciated. He took the off color nicknames in stride, and simply handed Loki notes written in code that took him time to decrypt. He was a _challenge,_ much in the same way Natasha was for him. Brian was a puzzle, a tangle of esoteric knowledge, good natured humor, hard work and cheeky comments.

"You know, I wasn't sure about you, mate," Brian admitted once class was over. "Too many say that you're devoted to tearing down this Academy. But the magic you've done in helping me and the British Knight has more than proven to us that you are capable of great things."

"Evil can be great, too," Loki snarked back, walking toward the dorms. It had been a surprise when he had been assigned to the Maverick Dorm, but he supposed that there hadn't been much room in the Avengers Dorm. Or perhaps Fury thought a few heroes in with the villains could curb their wilder impulses and be a good influence.

It was laughable. And hopefully not true.

"Want to come to my room?" Brian asked as they walked up the front steps. "You still haven't given me your reply to that last note I gave you."

Loki shot him an irritated look, not wanting to admit he hadn't been able to crack it yet. His silence made Brian grin at him, knowing and smug and handsome in a way that made Loki's breath catch suddenly.

"I can consider such a thing," he said haughtily, though his pulse thrummed unsteadily. Was Brian trying to start something with him? If not, should _he?_

Natasha had instigated their relationship, really, drawing out his interest and presenting herself to him as worthy of his time. Loki wasn't sure if it would work the same way with Brian, but couldn't imagine why it wouldn't. Natasha had already given her blessing, and the encounter the week before with Tony had at least proven that it could be pleasant.

"You seem nervous," Brian observed once they got up to his room.

Not used to anyone but Natasha seeing through him so easily, Loki paced with jerky steps, not sure what to say. He let out an unsteady breath, brows furrowed and lips pursed, taking in the details of Brian's room. The industrial cream walls were accented with dark blue, and he had maps pinned up across his walls. Loki could recognize New York City, London, Berlin, Madrid and Paris, but not the others pinned up. Some of the maps had handwritten notes on them in cramped, spiky writing. Others simply had flags and Post-It notes. Books and papers were neatly piled on his desk, the bookshelf was stuffed full of texts, and the bed was neatly made up with dark blue and white sheets and comforter.

It was a very lived in, cozy room. Loki could be comfortable in it, too. If he wanted.

"Loki?" Brian asked, stepping closer with a concerned expression.

"I have not..." Loki began, then hesitated. Declaring weakness was folly.

His expression cleared a bit. "Oh, I cheated a bit on that last note. You were doing so well, and I couldn't come up with any other codes. So I used a different language."

"It's not about that last message," Loki said, turning to face him.

"Then what is it?"

"Natasha had observed... She has given her blessing for me to explore other potential affections, to see if I truly have interest there."

Brian frowned at him. "Uh... What?"

"She says I am fascinated by you. That you interest me." His fists were clenched at his sides, and he forced them to relax. "It is... not done on Asgard."

The frown eased. "Never been drawn to men before?" He stepped closer cautiously as Loki shook his head. "So what's different now?"

"They were not interesting. I did not wish to get to know them better." He licked his lips, eyes flicking across Brian's features. "I did not care what they thought of me."

A slow smile spread across Brian's features. "I feel special, indeed."

"As well you should, Flag Man," Loki snapped. He tensed when Brian grasped his hand tightly. "I... Ah..."

"Not part of your repertoire, is it?" Brian asked knowingly.

"No."

"Care to learn something new?" he offered Loki, voice gentle and gaze soft.

He had a crush on Loki, and didn't seem terribly afraid to have him know that. For some reason, Loki hadn't wanted to tease him about it or use that information against him.

"Perhaps," Loki said, mouth dry.

Leaning in, Brian slanted his lips gently across Loki's. His lips were dry and soft, not feeling very different from Natasha's against his. He actually parted his lips in a sigh, and Brian licked his lower lip with a smile. "What do you think?"

"Pleasant," Loki replied, surprised that his voice was raspy.

His smile grew wider, and Brian let one hand run up Loki's arm gently. "Uncomfortable?"

"Only with the snail's pace you insist upon."

Laughing, Brian pulled Loki in for another kiss. This one wasn't as gentle, but was more demanding. He walked forward a bit, gradually backing Loki up against the bed. Loki sat down, breaking the kiss. Looking up with his lips parted, he felt a bit uncertain. "Definitely good."

"Surprised?" Brian asked, playing with a lock of Loki's hair.

"Yes, actually. I keep thinking something terrible will happen."

"Oh, something will, I'm sure. There are all sorts of disasters on this campus," Brian laughed. He gave Loki's shoulder a gentle push and sat down next to him. Looping a hand around Loki's shoulders, Brian pulled him in for another kiss. Startling himself, Loki grasped Brian's shirt and kept him close. Brian made a pleased humming sound, smiling against Loki's mouth.

"You think this is funny?"

Brian grasped Loki's face between his hands when he pulled away, affronted. "Loki. You're here. In my room. With me. Kissing me back. I know you're dating Natasha, I hardly expected that you would ever be here returning my affections." The smile turned decided sensual. "I certainly won't do anything to startle you or drive you away. I won't let you regret this."

Feeling vulnerable, Loki searched Brian's earnest gaze. "You're certain I won't?"

"Absolutely," Brian promised. "I'm not in a rush. Are you?"

Letting out a breath, Loki shook his head. "I suppose not."

"Then I'm going to kiss you again. And again, and again. Until you're absolutely certain."

"And after?" Loki asked.

"Whatever you want," Brian said. "I can be patient."

Oh dear. Patience had never been Loki's strong suit.

***

Brian was true to his word, spending time with Loki at the Arena of War, Blasting Range or in the library. He was full of snark and banter, alluding to more than mere friendship. Natasha smirked at the two of them when she walked past, but Loki could tell that she was pleased he was actually following through on his desires. Hidden inside the archives, Loki let Brian touch his arms or face gently, or brush his fingers over Loki's palm before pulling him down for a kiss. He rubbed Loki's groin through his clothes, until he was breathless and panting, but only grinned cheekily before taking his hand away to stroke his back. "I know," he said, not sounding sorry at all, "I'm a bloody awful tease."

"Yes, you are," Loki growled, grasping his wrists and spinning him around to press his back into the wall. He pressed in close, desire thick in his veins, lips parted. "When will you give me more?" he demanded.

"Think you're ready for that?" Brian asked, lifting his chin in challenge.

"I'm ready for any challenge, Flag Man," Loki scoffed.

As they kissed, Brian slid his hand between the layers of Loki's clothes until he reached skin. Loki sucked in a breath, but didn't complain. He outright hissed when Brian's hands slid around to cup his ass inside of his clothes. "Even Natasha hasn't done that to me," Loki blurted.

"What? Fondle you in the library?"

"Raise quite this level of challenge."

"We could take it back to my room, see how far you're willing to go."

Loki suppressed the flash of nerves that hit him. "All the way."

The delighted grin on Brian's face was well worth it, and Loki grinned in return. "Excellent."

"Natasha did mention that she'd be willing to watch us at some point."

"Not bloody likely," Brian replied, shifting to kiss his mouth. "I'm a spy. I have a thing about being watched. Particularly when doing something important."

"Are you saying I'm important?"

"If I'm doing you? Absolutely."

It was a horrible joke, but Loki snickered anyway. The flash of nerves eased, and he followed Brian back to his dorm. The kissing resumed, and now there was a sense of anticipation in every touch. Loki shivered when Brian pushed his jacket off of his shoulders, already feeling as though he was being stripped bare.

"Changing your mind?" Brian asked sympathetically.

"No," Loki said honestly, biting his lip. He reached forward and grasped his shoulder painfully tight. "But if this changes things for the worse..."

"It wouldn't. I promise to still respect you in the morning. Unless you wear those ridiculously large horns," Brian added after a moment. He caressed Loki's groin through his pants. "No need to overcompensate, love."

Loki sucked in a breath as a spike of pleasure shot through him. "Those are _regal_ in appearance, I'll have you know!"

Brian pushed Loki down onto his bed, then knelt over his sprawled thighs. "Is it now? Because royalty back home is all elegance and jewelry and bespoke suits. Not gaudy golden horns."

"They are _not_ gaudy! They're _majestic!"_

"If you say so, mate," Brian laughed, sliding his hands under Loki's shirt.

Though he swatted Brian's hands away in irritation, Loki wasn't actually nervous. Being in bed with Tony hadn't unmanned him, after all. He was still the same, and no one had sensed any change in him afterward. Natasha didn't think less of him. Wasp had to know something, because she smiled at him far too brightly and insisted on throwing parties with him. Yet, she didn't demean him at all.

The only one worried about whether or not he was worthy was himself.

Realizing that, Loki undid the layers himself, Brian watching with rapt attention. That rather fed his ego a bit, truth be told, and he tried to smile invitingly. It probably came out as shy or awkward instead, because Brian reached forward to cup his face in both hands and draw him in for a tender kiss. That wasn't a bad response, so Loki kissed him back and pulled him down to the bed before rolling on top of him.

"I'm aware of how the mechanics should work," he began softly, "But at the same time..."

"Not keen on penetration?" Brian guessed.

"Well..."

Brian laughed and ran his hands across Loki's chest. "Wasn't either, my first time with a bloke. Seems too much can go wrong, especially if he's not going slow and easy."

"Right," Loki agreed, relaxing a bit. "I've no wish to hurt you."

"So sure I'd bottom for you?" he teased, running his nails over the nipples. "What about you letting me fuck _you?"_

Loki's breath hitched a little. "Not ready for that just yet."

"But willing to try it?" He grinned, pleased. "Oh, you _do_ like me, don't you?"

He pressed his lips into a thin line. "As if my presence here didn't confirm it?"

Pulling Loki down on top of him, Brian laughed. "You think too damn much. I think that's your problem, mate. And I have a terrible time, liking self destructive thinkers. However am I going to shut off your brain a bit?"

Without waiting for Loki to answer, Brian kissed him again and reached down between their bodies to rub Loki through his trousers. Loki moaned, and tugged gently on Brian's lower lip with his teeth. He didn't try to say anything cute, and only shifted his other hand to tug on the fastenings. Loki let go of Brian's lip and shifted all of his weight to his left arm. That freed up his right to unbutton Brian's shirt and the button fly of his jeans. 

It was frustrating and silly to struggle with each others' clothing, to have to shove down trousers only to have them catch on boots, or break kisses in order to pull shirts off overhead. Loki recalled this kind of want with Natasha, the first he struggled through all the straps and buttons and hooks on her clothes, the way she laughed at him. Brian was just as frustrated, and mouthed whatever skin was revealed as clothes were shed.

Loki found himself twisted beneath Brian, throat bared to his mouth. He tangled his fingers in Brian's soft hair, holding him in place. Brian had both of their erect cocks caught in his fist, stroking them both at once. The sensation was overwhelming, and Loki cursed under his breath when Brian's palm ran over the head of his cock. He arched his back, panting with need, and whined in pleasure when Brian nipped the cords of his neck with his teeth. He would not beg, it was undignified, it was beneath him, but by the Norns, he _wanted_ so much more and needed it _right now._

He must have said so aloud, because Brian chuckled and stroked harder. "A man after my own heart," he moaned into Loki's ear. The sound was utterly delicious, and Loki ran his hands down Brian's back possessively.

He licked Brian's ear and nipped at the lobe with his teeth. "More," he demanded.

Brian moved faster, just an edge of roughness to his touch that had Loki crying out and spilling over his fist. Brian curled his body a bit around Loki's, hands tightening a bit. "Almost," he gasped, voice strangled and helpless. Loki grasped his ass and squeezed, hissing at the continued contact over his oversensitive cock. Brian groaned and twitched, coming himself.

Lying on top of Brian's bed, both men struggled to catch their breath. "This is messy," Loki commented after a moment.

It was an absurd comment, and Brian laughed. "I suppose I'll have to clean up, then."

Licking his fingers shouldn't have seemed as erotic as did. But then he pushed Loki onto his back when he would have stood up, then bent to lick everything off of Loki's stomach. "Relax," Brian urged him. "You shouldn't be this tense right now."

Loki shivered as Brian licked him clean, his hands stroking his sides and thighs gently. It didn't take much for a simple spell to clean off the smears on Brian, which apparently tickled. Loki was about to tell him that he should go when Brian lifted his soft cock into his mouth. "Oh," Loki said, eyes wide as he looked down at the bobbing head going down on him. He felt stunned and stupid, because this wasn't a one-off kind of thing after all. He wasn't sure why he assumed it would be, when his fascination with Natasha had turned into something more than just verbal sparring or matches in the Arena of War.

Gently threading his fingers back into Brian's hair, he tried not to buck his hips too hard. "Oh," he said again, breath catching in his throat. It was far too good, far too nice, even better than when Tony had done it, and he couldn't help but growl in pleasure.

There was nothing but the sensation of Brian's lips and tongue, the wet warmth of his mouth, the suction and slide across his skin. Brian continued to work on him as he grew hard, as his jaw had to have ached, until he came again and spurted into his mouth.

Brian only grinned at him smugly and then curled up beside his sprawled, spent body. "Got you speechless, eh?" he teased, stroking Loki's chest and resting his head on Loki's shoulder. "I'm quite pleased, then."

He might have wanted to say something, but it came out as a grunt. He did smile indulgently and covered Brian's hand with his.

"You've definitely pleased me," Loki finally managed to say, squeezing his hand. His voice was a little hoarse from moaning, but he didn't care about not sounding suave.

Shifting to press his lips to Loki's jaw, Brian smiled. "Good. So there's a good chance of this happening again? Brilliant."

Instead of the worry or shame that he once thought would come from a liaison like this, Loki was content. An arm around Brian, he was looking forward to more of this. And maybe seeing what he liked in return. It wasn't a scary thought, but one that he was actually looking forward to.

College was supposed to be about education and discovery, after all. For all that there were invasions, disasters and now this silly competition between Tony and Steve putting many of the students at odds, it was still a learning institution. Odin had insisted that he come to Avengers Academy with the express purpose to learn.

What better topic could he learn about than himself?

***  
***


	3. Running Aground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay between chapters. Real Life has been hectic, and work has been more stressful. I had this written, but there wasn't time enough to post. So here you go. :)

Loki felt awkward approaching Natasha at the dorm party after sleeping with Brian. True, she had encouraged him to figure out what his feelings were, and all but pushed him at the other man. She had never seemed upset when she caught them together in their "dates." If anything, she smiled at him in encouragement and made shoo'ing gestures at him, and told him how good they looked together. Still, they had an _understanding._ She was his girlfriend, and weren't they supposed to be honest with each other? She was standing apart from the others dancing around the large multipurpose room on the first floor of Avengers Dorm, drinking a diet soda and contemplating the others. He supposed it was a good sign that she didn't have her listening devices out to eavesdrop. That meant she was in a more casual kind of mood.

"Natasha," he said with a smile. "Would you be offended if I got you a drink?"

She snorted and lifted her can. "Got one myself."

Crowding into her personal space a bit, he smiled. "I know. You're quite capable of many things." Dipping his head down, he dropped a kiss to her forehead. "And very observant."

"It went well with Brian, then?" she asked, tilting her head up to look at him.

True to her word, there was no jealousy there. Loki wondered if he should be hurt by that, that her feelings for him were so much less than his for her. She'd never said she loved him, after all, and he heard Kamala and Sam tell each other that all the time.

"Define well," he hedged.

She smirked at him, eyebrow raised. "Playing coy? I like it."

Loki smirked back. "You're just jealous you weren't there."

Shaking her head, Natasha shrugged. "Might be nice to see, but I don't have to be there."

"You're really not jealous?"

"You like him that much?"

It was a non-answer, and her voice was level. Still, it was the way her eyes skipped past his that told Loki to tread a bit more carefully. He was tempted to give her a flip answer, but his gut told him that it would be a mistake.

"I think," he began slowly, shifting so that he was closer to her, "that I could. He's pleasant. Very likeable. Patient."

Natasha laughed and then took a sip of her soda. "So. Good match, then."

"Don't you think we are, too?"

Her eyes met his, and they appeared clear. Still, he could see the tense set of her shoulders, the way her grip on the soda wasn't as relaxed as he first thought. Was she jealous after all?

"I think we have fun together," Natasha said.

Loki lifted a hand and let his fingers trail along her arm. "We understand each other well, do we not? You see what I may need, even if I don't recognize it myself."

"I can't not."

Another personal detail that she let slip to him of her own free will. That meant something, he was sure of it, but exactly what, he couldn't quite name.

"It doesn't bother you." Loki observed the tension in her body, and it was at the same level as before. "Should it? I thought Midgardians only paired up, and didn't share affections so freely."

"I suppose it depends on the understanding people have."

Loki paused to consider that for a moment. "Asgardians... It is very formal. Arrangements between families if there are to be alliances, so informal liaisons are frowned upon. And to have associations between the same gender is frowned upon." He let his fingers move to her waist, and trailed them down her hip. "I thought it was less formal but still similar in Midgard."

"It can depend."

"What do you want?" Loki asked bluntly.

Natasha's eyes skipped past his, and her smile didn't seem quite real. "Whatever you want me to be, Loki."

"If I want what's real, no matter the name for it?"

Her eyes snapped back to his, and he was startled by the bleak expression there. It was the most vulnerable he had ever seen her. "Would that really make you happy?"

"I think you do yourself a disservice, Natasha," he said quietly. "Pushing me away won't make me happy. Sending me off to someone else won't help."

"Who said that's what I'm doing?"

He pulled her flush against his body, the hand at her hip sliding to the small of her back. His other hand was at the curve where her neck met her back. She could easily break his hold but didn't. "You don't trust easily," he began in a soft voice, even though the music drowned out their conversation. "But there were some things you've told me. It frightens you, doesn't it? That you might have some trust in a god of lies and mischief?"

"I could have been lying."

"You weren't," he said confidently.

The tightness in her jaw and the stiffness in her posture were familiar. Loki could see it now, because it was the same way he held himself when he had to deal with Odin. She wasn't used to the truth, wasn't used to sharing, wasn't used to _wanting._ She was supposed to be cold and unfeeling, the mean ballerina and spy, the one that everyone else was afraid of.

"Didn't you say it yourself? That you wouldn't be jealous? If I saw Brian, I wouldn't be losing you?" He let his fingers stroke the bare skin of her neck. "Are you afraid I'll leave you?"

"You two are a better fit."

Loki let his head fall on top of hers, and he blew out a slow breath. "Natasha, I wish to be with you. I care for you far more than I think either of us want to admit. And perhaps you care for me as well. I know there are rumors that you are using me to explore the time fog." He laughed bitterly at her start of surprise. "Matthew thought he was doing me a favor by telling me that. I might be the reason why he sported a black eye for a few days."

Natasha chuckled, but it sounded forced and she wasn't meeting his gaze. It obviously bothered her more than she wanted to say. She was a tightly wound person, holding secrets close, and she wasn't used to letting others in. Loki didn't pity her exactly, but felt like he could understand it.

Maybe he was finally growing up. Odin would be so proud if Loki felt like telling him.

"I think you and I fit perfectly well. We use our words as shields, our actions as a feint. It keeps the unworthy at bay, and we cannot be hurt." Her eyes drifted up to meet his, and there was an odd look there that he didn't recognize. "We feel too much, don't we? So we pretend we feel nothing at all. Better for others to think us cold than to know they have opportunity to wound."

She reached up with her free hand to cradle his cheek. "Maybe," she hedged.

"You've been the only one on this forsaken campus to understand me," Loki said quietly, leaning into her touch. "You're the only one I find worth listening to."

"High praise," she said with a smile. Her eyes were shining. Was she about to cry?

"Indeed." He smiled gently at her. "I am fascinated by him, yes. I don't know how I feel. It's too complicated. I don't like that." Natasha laughed a little. "I would stop the chase if it troubles you, Natasha," he continued slowly. "For you matter more to me than discovering what that could be, and I will not lose you by my side."

Lips pursed slightly, she nodded. "I understand."

"Do you feel left out? He isn't interested in being watched, unfortunately. If that's important to you, I'll walk away. He's not as dear to me as you are."

Her lips stretched in something resembling a smile, though it was too sad to be called one. "Don't let go of what you want, Loki."

"I'm not," he said, tightening his grip on her. "That's what I'm telling you."

"You want him."

"I want you more."

"What if I don't want you?"

"Liar."

"You would know, is that it?"

His heart actually ached for her in that moment. "Do you think wounding me will drive me to him? That you're doing me a favor? That you truly mean so little to me?"

"You want him," she repeated.

"And I want you," Loki told her fiercely. "I will not release you, Natasha. _I want you._ I am unwilling to lose you, no matter what you fear. I am telling you the truth now, as unfamiliar as it is for us both."

Her sad smile was firmly in place. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, damn you. I won't let you sacrifice your happiness for mine. Don't be so selfless."

"Don't you know? I'm a selfish and cold bitch. I don't have feelings."

"You're such a liar," Loki said, then pressed against her for a kiss. "We're a pair. And we fear being satisfied, of being happy."

She grasped his shirt with her free hand. "Happiness is just an illusion, Loki. It's a weakness. It'll make you soft."

"Or give you something worth fighting for."

He could feel the tremors in her body, a fine shaking that she couldn't quite control. "Tell me," he asked softly, lips against her ear. "Why are you afraid of this?"

"I've cared before," she said after a long moment. "They're dead now."

"Then it's a good thing I'm immortal," he growled. Loki held her tight enough that her grip on the soda can loosened and it fell from her fingers to the floor. They both ignored it and she clutched at him tightly. "I won't leave you, Natasha. Never, I promise you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she whispered.

"I can keep this one. And I will raze everything to the ground in your name if that's what you wanted. Destroy your enemies, bring ruin and misery to their comrades."

She laughed, face pressed against his chest. "That's not exactly a romantic vision."

"But one you appreciate."

"But one I appreciate," she echoed. She pulled back and looked up at him with suspiciously shiny eyes. "Even if you can't die, which I sincerely doubt, by the way, I could hurt you. You're far more fragile than you want to let on."

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. "Have you interest in someone else?"

Natasha's silence was answer enough.

"Interest enough to leave? Were you _planning_ this months ago? Pushing me at someone else so you could—" Loki bit off his angry words. Her gaze was lowered and she was very still, as she had been before. He could push away from her, letting his anger sour whatever it was between them, turn into a bitter rage. He could lash out, use his words and mock her mercilessly for playing with his emotions.

"Why, Natasha?" he asked, not moving.

"I'm the Black Widow," she replied in a practiced flippant tone, looking up at him. Loki knew she could manipulate her own emotions, control her body language, control others through her carefully chosen words and manipulations.

He tightened his grip on the back of her neck. "Do you think being alone is some kind of penance? That you deserve nothing pleasant? All those you care about had died, so you must as well? And if you can't, you should at least suffer?"

She flinched but otherwise remained silent.

He wanted to be angry with her. He wanted to rage and scream, causing a scene in front of all their classmates. All anyone would see right now was the way his body was wrapped up all around her, and they would think the two of them were disgustingly cute. Well, all of them except for Matt Murdock.

Letting out a slow breath, Loki loosened his grip on her neck. "Matt thinks you're using me. That you have no care for me at all. I am _furious_ with you right now," he said, his voice shaking slightly. "But not because you might want to date someone else, believe it or not." She looked up, incredulous. "But because you're fucking with me," he hissed. "You promised you would be honest about what you feel, and I have been exceedingly honest with you about my feelings, however tangled or vile they are."

"They're not vile. Brian's better for you."

"If you honestly believe that, you're a fool," Loki hissed, eyes flashing and teeth bared. "Or maybe you're scared of a true challenge. That you might fail. Or that you're more attached to me than you want to be. Is that it? Push me away because _you_ are the one that's scared. So you'll make me angry _in a public place_ so that it's all so very public, and then rumors will spread. You'll be cast as the horrible bitch, I'll be the poor sod you manipulated. It'll drive me right to the one you think is better for me, the one whose interest you've carefully cultivated ahead of time." His grip tightened on her neck again, and he gave it a slight shake. "No, Natasha, you don't get to run from this. I won't let you."

"If it's not your choice?" she challenged, eyes flashing in return. "What if I was using you all this time? Playing you? Pulling strings and making you do what I wanted?"

"You told me things no one—"

"I had to bait you somehow."

Her voice was cold and cutting, calculated to wound him deeply. The sneer on her lips didn't seem to sit right the more he looked at her, though. He could feel the tension, the slight tremor in her body, the way her pulse fluttered too rapidly in her throat.

She was afraid, so deathly afraid right now, but anger she knew. Anger she could deal with and manipulate. She knew how to tolerate pain. That she could use as a weapon or fuel her training regime. Natasha would wear pain like a shroud, carry it with pride, another layer to protect herself with.

Loki wanted to shake her and kiss her and smash his fist into her teeth. "You make me _furious,_ Natasha," he cried. "That you value yourself so little, that you would sacrifice your own happiness for mine, even if it's not guaranteed. Why would you be so _foolish?"_

Natasha simply closed her eyes and let out a sighing breath. "Believe what you want."

"Well?" he challenged. "Who would you leave me for? Bucky Barnes?" he scoffed.

"Maybe."

The word was so quick and casual, Loki couldn't help but think that perhaps she would have interest there. He was another tall, lanky brunet with emotional issues, and it was clear that Bucky had feelings for her. Anyone that had gone to his concerts or open mic night would know that his songs were about her.

"Then date him," Loki challenged. "See if it's real. See if anything is there. But you aren't leaving me. If you can watch me and Brian, I'll have to stomach seeing you and Bucky."

That wasn't what she had expected to hear. Obviously, she had expected him to be upset, to rage at her and call her faithless. She had fully expected him to be upset with her.

It was some backward, awful way of caring for him, of hurting him now so he wouldn't be hurt worse later.

He kissed her, rough and full of anger as well as desire. "You won't be rid of me so easily, little spider," he said, holding her tight enough to bruise. "This is one game you cannot win, because I will not let you drive me away. Not over something so petty as this."

"It's not petty. You don't share."

"For you, I could learn."

The startled surprise in her eyes and the way her lips parted didn't give him any pleasure. This wasn't the way he had wanted to best her. In the arena, on exams, in spycraft. Those were acceptable forums. Not with emotions, not when he knew he was volatile to begin with, and hers were so hard won.

She trusted him, and he trusted her. They understood each other possibly better than any others on campus. Even Brian didn't seem to sense how deep his darkness could run. But Natasha knew it and didn't flinch, didn't recoil. She embraced it, accepted it, and found ways to work around it. No one else he had ever met took him as he was without fear or regret, and he wasn't about to lose this because she didn't think she was worthy of it.

The irony was not lost on him at all. Loki hadn't ever thought he was worthy next to his brother Thor, but now he was the one declaring her worthy. She was used to sharing, used to going without, used to being hurt and having to deal with pain.

Taking a breath, Loki let it out slowly. "You are my heart, Natasha. I could no more leave you than leave myself. You and I are entwined, now and forever, no matter who else might enter into this relationship we have."

"You're telling the truth," she whispered, eyes wide.

"The only one worth telling."

Now the smile she gave him was fragile, so tenuous he almost doubted it was one. But it was genuine, and full of hope she clearly hadn't thought she would feel. "Thank you."

"Dance with me," Loki said, brushing the backs of his fingers against her cheek. "I don't care about petty rivalries on this campus, about who's right or who's wrong. They're all imbeciles and all beneath my notice."

Her smile turned into a quirky smirk. "There's that self assurance."

"It never went anywhere, I assure you." Loki pressed in closer, his thigh between hers. "Unless you'd rather a private dance in my room."

"Oh, you're _very_ sure of yourself."

"Maybe wanting to pass that along to you."

Natasha's eyes searched his face, and she caught her lower lip between her teeth. "Someday, you'll regret staying with me."

"I would regret being a fool and letting you drive me away." He kissed her forehead. "Ignore the whispers. I do. They're petty and stupid, beneath your notice."

"They're warnings," she disagreed. "They should be listened to."

"But not believed." He stepped back and held out his hand to her. "Come with me, Natasha. To the dance floor, my room, your room, I don't care. Wherever you wish to go, I'll take us there instantly." His smile was all teeth when she took his hand. "I'll make sure you're happy. That you don't regret ignoring those fools."

"But if you do regret it, I get to say I told you so."

"Agreed," Loki said, more to appease her than anything else. "Where to?"

"First stop is the dance floor," she said, smirk firmly in place. "Just to shut them all up. Then we're going back to your room."

"As you wish."

The End


End file.
